Let's start a Riot
by Dreaming-of-Daylight
Summary: What happens when Roxas and Axel get sick and tired of abiding under the foot of Organization XIII? Songfic for Riot by 3 Days Grace. Rated T for much death.


_If you feel  
So empty.  
So used up,  
So let down._

Roxas looked up at the older Nobody standing next to him, well aware that this would be his last stand, as well as Axel's. This was a fight they both knew they wouldn't win. And they fought it anyway.

Why?

Because of the Organization. It's a scam. They use you, just like they'd used him, and Axel. Most of them just go along with it, knowing that it's suicide to leave and be tracked down or to fight their way out. No one had ever tried to leave. They knew how hard it was on the outside.

_If you feel  
So angry.  
So ripped off,  
So stepped on._

Axel smiled, a little smile that makes people wonder whether or not you should be institutionalized. That kind of smile.

He heated up, slowly, slowly. Getting ready to storm the meeting of Nobodies. The meeting discussing his fate. And Roxas's. Getting ready to kill as many as he could. He hoped that number would be high. None of them deserved to live.

The deserved to burn.

_You're not the  
Only one,  
Refusing  
To back down._

They readied. They prepared to fight. Therefore, they prepared to die. "Are you sure. Are you sure you're willing to die? To die because I couldn't take it?" Roxas felt the words coming, had to let them fly. Had to know that his friend **had** to die. That it wasn't a whim. "Course I am. Never been afraid of a challenge, don't you understand that?" Axel snarled, hitting Roxas in the chest, pushing him over onto the white floor. He put his hand over his heart. "But we're not alone. Got it memorized?"

_You're not the  
Only one.  
So get up!_

They ran. They pushed through the white doors. Saw Xemnas, sitting in the highest chair, smiling a smug smile. They knew. They knew their fate had already been decided.

"Well would ya look at that, Roxas. We missed all the fun." Axel grinned, that insane grin again, knowing he wouldn't have the pleasure again of smiling. He would wear his smile to battle. It scared the other members. "Ready to play?"

Xemnas was the first to burn.

_Let's start a riot,  
A riot.  
Let's start a riot._

With all the members looking at Axel and Roxas, no one expected the first strike. Well, the first after Xemnas. No one tried to stop that one. They knew. They realized. He deserved to burn.

Then, the next strike. Xigbar fell from his perch. Didn't have time to react. He was nearly dead before he hit the floor.

Lightning bolt.

_Let's start a riot,  
A riot.  
Let's start a riot!_

Then everyone seemed to know what to do. They began to fight. Marluxia couldn't be persuaded to join the rebellion, he valued life too much. He didn't know that this betrayal would make him the number one enemy, escpecially in Larxene's eyes. She was easily won over. The second strike. The first kill.

Axel made the second, killing Xemnas before he could create any trouble.

Then the entire 'loyal' Organization erupted. Larxene made it from her chair to the floor to join the two renegades. Marluxia wasn't as lucky. No one knew that he wasn't involved with this rebellion. Well, then. They'd never know.

Axel saw Larxene wince when Marluxia fell. She still held friendship for him, and it hurt her to know he would be dead in moments. But she wouldn't act. Wouldn't dare. Death by Organization would be less painful than death by fire.

Luxord was the next down. He'd always been an easy target, never learning how to truly fight. He always hid behind his playing cards.

Good thing paper burns.

_If you feel  
So filthy.  
So dirty,  
So fucked up._

She smiled, grinned, as she attacked Xaldin. He'd always been a source of pride to her, knowing that, if it came to this, she could obliterate him. Could do it easily, too. The lightning didn't hurt him as much as she thought it would, but enough. Enough to give him a weak link. She knew the saying. You're only as strong as you're weakest link.

He was dead soon.

Four down, five to go.

_If you feel  
So walked on  
So painful,  
So pissed off._

Roxas took out the Keyblade. Impractical of him, not having it out the whole time, but he had made himself a promise. He would wait for Larxene or Axel to make the first kill before he would fight.

Good. He had an easy target. Zexion wouldn't fight him. But there was something, almost human in his eyes. The fear of death. No, not that. The fear of betrayal? Or maybe the fear of the death of friends. Or family.

Unfortunately, some weren't as compassionate as Zexion. From the corner of his eye, Roxas saw him. Leaxus. Then, something on his other side. He turned so that he wouldn't be caught blind. Vexen. The two older brothers, coming to protect their little brother. Their only family.

Shit.

Roxas knew he should have allowed someone else to take Zexion. He had known that he would die, just not so soon. But looking into the stone-cold eyes of Vexen, and turning to see the same in Leaxus's, he figured something out.

Some bonds could not be broken by the loss of a heart. Just made stronger.

This was his last thought, as he slipped into oblivion.

_Let's start a riot,  
A riot.  
Let's start a riot._

As skilled a fighter as he was, Saix was a bit more of a challenge for Axel. They were more evenly matched. That is, Saix could taunt him and still concentrate on fighting. "Flurry, flurry! Dance away. It won't save you this time!" he screeched as he delivered a nearly fatal blow. Nearly fatal because it didn't hit Axel. If it had, he would have been over. He saw Roxas fall, under Leaxus's tomahawk, and cried out, a wordless shriek. Saix was dead before he knew what was happening.

The Flurry of the Dancing Flames wasted no time getting to the brothers, Vexen and Leaxus, to avenge his friend. However, Larxene beat him there. With a scream, she downed the two and turned to Zexion. Axel was there to hear him beg. Something in his voice... It was powerful enough to warrant a second chance with Larxene. "Cover me. I want to listen to this kid." she murmured to Axel.

"No, please! I was trying to stop them, they didn't know! Roxas wouldn't have killed me, and I wouldn't have killed him! He knew that, that's why he stopped!" Larxene growled, a low sound, yet somehow discernable over the general chaos. "It was his hesitation that killed him!" she snarled, raising her hand to kill the young Nobody.

Something happens. The two renegades pause. There is a change in the battle-charged air, and the exact cause of the change is unknown to all but the most skilled fighters. That is, the Organization.

The change is forgiveness.

_If you feel  
So empty,  
So used up,  
So let down!  
You're not the  
Only one!  
**So get up!**_

Larxene looked at Axel, and an agreement is forged. There will be no more bloodshed. Demyx does not need to die. He cleverly stayed out of the fight, hiding out in one of the courtyards. He knew this would happen. And Zexion will be forgiven for the death of Roxas. He knows it too, he's smiling now, a small watery smile.

But Axel still isn't fully satisfied. He feels he needs to make a permanent mark on this place, this god-forsaken place. The place that killed him inside, that killed his best friend on the outside. He turned and, laughing now, writes in flame four words, four fiery words that will stay with this place forever.

**Let's start a riot.**


End file.
